School Days, Alice and Jasper focused
by Senrichan
Summary: The cullens start school, alice and jasper are madly in love and have been or all the years they have been together, a romace story of how their relationship will progress through school :


**Alice and Jasper fanfic **

**This fanfic is mostly concentrated on Alice and jasper, their everyday lives and their relationships **

**COMMENT, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE **

**First day of school**

**-JPOV-**

Edward pulled into the parking lot.

I got out of the back of his Volvo and quickly went round the other side to open the door for my soul mate, Alice, she stepped out and when i had closed the door interlocked her fingers with mine, she knew how hard this would be for me, i was new to the vegetarian diet of the Cullens so i still craved human blood, i didn't believe i was ready but Alice did, she was always right about my ability to control myself, i trusted her judgment.

We turned to face the school, Emmet and Rosalie were already wait for us at the entrance, as we walked towards them i surveyed the school, it was nothing special, i looked down to the love of my life, Alice looked up at me and gave me a reassuring squeeze of the hand, i felt at peace inside when she did,

'About time you got here'

I was jolted back to reality by Emmet's voice, he sounded slightly pissed.

No1 seemed to pay attention to Emmet, i felt a tug on my hand, i looked to Alice, she was smiling and leading me inside, i smiled back and followed her, not letting go of her hand,

I felt strong lust emotions, this brought me back to earth again, we seemed to have attracted some attention, lots of people were staring and whispering as we passed, i guess i should have expected that, being vampires it made our physical appearance nearly perfect, everything down to our smell was designed to attract people to us, guess that's part of being the world's most dangerous predator,

Edward and the others had got head of us, Alice was dancing gracefully with my hand, twirling herself round, perfection, i loved seeing her happy, it made me feel like i was worth more,

Alice's dancing had turned a few more heads, i sensed confusion mostly, HA the little humans were confused about why Alice was drawing so much attention to herself on her first day, i smiled to myself, i was glad the attention was on her and not me, unfortunately she noticed my little smile and brought her lips to mine, the kiss was short but passionate, i stared into her golden eyes and she stared back, we smiled and she continued dancing into the school,

Edward had already collected his timetable, he was scanning it when we interrupted him,

'Edward' Alice sang in a playful voice, he looked up at her 'could u get me and jaspers timetable please'

'No, go get your own timetable Alice, i already drove u to school'

God, what was bugging him, i felt Alice flare up, i quickly ran my hand down her side, she calmed,

'Fine, come on jasper'

I was all to happy to follow her,

As we walked down the hall towards the office heads turned, i knew people weren't used to seeing people like us but jesus it can't be that big a deal,

When Alice had our timetables she studied them and exclaimed,

'look jazzy, we have 3 lessons together today' she was beaming with excitement,

I looked down at the time table and sure enough we had art(Alice's favourite lesson), History(My favourite lesson) and Music(neither of us were particularly musical but Alice was an amazing singer)

'room 23' Alice started to pull me along, i followed, most guys think im whipped for letting her get her way all the time but their wrong, i guess it doesn't matter what they think but i don't want them think i let Alice have her way cause she forces it on me, she gets her way cause i want her to be happy,

We arrived in art class 10 mins late as Alice insisted on some 'alone time' before our first class, i didn't mind, to be honest i loved our alone times, when i got to hold her and think of nothing but her, that was true peace to me, being with my Alice and letting all my other worries go, i had compleatly forgot i was in a building filled with hundreds of nice smelling, blood filled humans,

I tensed up, Alice sensed it and whispered in a voice no1 but me could hear,

'it's ok jazz, you won't hurt anyone'

I was determined not to disappoint her, i wanted to make Alice proud,

We had to draw something that represented someone we loved, of course this was right up Alice's street, she loves art and drawing, this was her dream project, she got to combine her two loves, me and art, she set about thinking up ideas of what to draw to represent me, i wasn't as good an artist as her, hell i was nowhere near to being as good as Alice but i could still draw a decent picture,

Alice seemed to have decided what she was drawing, she moved to the other side o the room so i couldn't see what she was drawing, i knew that whatever i drew would be inferior to her drawing so i decided to draw something i knew Alice loved,

I started to draw a waterfall, they were one of the first things i learned to draw, i stared with a simple little line one but over the years (i won't say how many) iv slowly become a master of waterfalls, it didn't take me long to have all the parts that had outlines done, i started adding colour, the lesson flew by and id only just finished when the teacher said it was time to share what we had drawn,

Most students radiated embarrassment at the thought of having to share their drawings about their loved ones, i didn't need my power to see that Alice was about to explode with excitement, she was smiling ear to ear and her eyes had a look that said PICK ME PICK ME as she stared at the teacher,

The teacher started with the group of girls to my right, then it travelled anti-clockwise, i didn't really pay attention to peoples drawings, allot of the typical things, family friends, hobbies but surprisingly no1 did one about a boyfriend/girlfriend, well until it was Alice's turn,

She cleared her throat and showed her work to the class, there was an intake of breath as everyone's eyes fell on the picture Alice had drawn, it was... Utterly Beautiful, there were no words to describe how amazing it was, she had drawn a white Lilly with golden leaves surrounding it, she could tell by my expression that i was speechless, she giggled a little and winked at me, i would have blushed if it were possible,

'Well Miss Cullen, would you mind telling us what this beautiful piece of art represents'

Alice beamed even more,

'This drawing represents my soul mate, Jasper Whitlock'

The teacher looked a bit taken aback at the use of the words 'soul mate', i looked round, some of the students seemed shocked to, i sensed they were confused, they didn't understand how Alice could consider someone being her soul mate at such a young age, i laughed on the inside,

'Alice would you mind telling us how this represents Mr Whitlock'

I could scenes Alice's excitement build further,

'Well you see the day me and jasper kissed for the first time he woke me in the morning by whispering 'good morning my delicate flower' in my ear, then when i had dressed, he carried me out into the garden which was covered in red rose petals, he took me to the middle of the garden and placed me in the middle of a giant sea of flowers, all my favourites, then he presented me with a single Lilly that was about to bloom and announced his love to me, and as i told him that i was his for all eternity the flower bloomed and then we kissed'

Alice giggled,

The emotions in the room had changed to envy, jealousy and surprisingly disbelief, i looked in the direction that was coming from, a boy, two places to my left, he was looking at me funny, he edged closer to me,

'Did u really do all that just to tell her you loved her?'

I looked at him and then turned back to the front,

'yes i did, why?'

'it's just, why would you go to all that trouble just for a girl, i mean are you even doing her?'

I did not like this boy, i projected fear into him,

'I did all that for her because i love her, and anybody that has a problem with it can go fuck themselves, do u have a problem with it?'

I glared at him projection even more fear into him,

'ugh, no i don't, I'm sorry for bothering you'

He went back to his desk, just in time to, it was his turn, he gave some bullshit about how his football represented his dad who had apparently been signed to some big football team, then the girl next to me went, she was too nervous to go and started crying, she was escorted out, next it was me, i held my picture up for the class to see, not as many people gasped but it still got a good reaction,

'Well Mr Whitlock, what does your picture represent'

I looked the teacher in the eye,

'My drawing represents my soul mate Alice Cullen'

'and how does it do that?'

'Water is an unstoppable natural force, it shapes the landscape, just as Alice has helped shape me into the person i am today'

The teacher looked at me like id said something inappropriate or racist,

'And do you have any story of you and Miss Cullen involving a waterfall'

I smiled to myself,

'not yet, but i will very soon'

The bell rang, i packed my stuff up very quickly and crossed the classroom to join Alice, people were still giving us weird looks, there was allot of jealousy in the air, Alice put the last of her stuff into her bag and turned to me, tears in her eyes, I was worried, had i done somthing wrong?,

'Alice? What's wrong?'

She smiled and laughed a tiny but then whipped her tears away,

'Nothing jazzy, im just so happy, i can't believe you drew that for me, i don't disserve anyone as perfect or romantic s you'

I stared in disbelief,

'Alice i love you so much'

'I love you to jazzy, im gona be a mess without you in my next class'

She smiled as she said it, it was moments like these that proved to him that he and Alice belonged together, he was starting to get ideas o how they could be together forever and ever with no chance of ever being apart, but i knew Alice could see the future so i kept my thoughts to myself.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT  
>COMMENT, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE<p> 


End file.
